In The Face Of Adversary
by starkid1directioner
Summary: I walked towards him and placed a gentle hand on his back. He turned to face me. 'Are you alright' He looked away from me, his eyes suddenly guarded. 'Why wouldn't I be' he asked as he curled his hand slightly. I took his hand and opened it up. 'Because of this maybe.'


In The Face Of Adversary

I glared mutinously at Umbridge who stood smirking down at us as we sat in the great hall. Every one person had a quill in their hands, but not just any quill, a blood quill. We were all being punished for being members of Dumbledore's Army of all things. We were being punished for being in a club!

I screwed my eyes shut in pain as the inscription was etched even deeper into my skin.

If you thought about it, this was all Umbridge's fault. If she had actually taught us something in Defence Against the Dark Arts, then we wouldn't have found it necessary to go behind her back and learn all that she had kept from us. So the DA wouldn't have been formed.

She gave a small cough and everyone looked up at her. 'I believe that will be all for tonight.'

Slowly, I stood and cast a glance down at my hand again. I sucked in a laboured breath as we left the great hall.

A single tear fell but I wiped it quickly, that woman wasn't worth it.

The first years were glancing at us weirdly. But why shouldn't they?

It was a strange sight to see. The older years were sat, some clutching their hand in pain and others glaring seemingly into nothing. How different it was from the usual scene in the Ravenclaw common room. Where the older years would normally have been deep in their studies, they now looked at it in disdain.

Scanning the room, my eyes landed on a solitary figure. Terry Boot. He sat before one of the windows, his back facing everyone. But why wasn't he with his friends? Here was a boy that could perhaps be considered to be the most social of the entire house, isolating himself from everyone.

I walked towards him and placed a gentle hand on his back.

He turned to face me.

'Are you alright?' He looked away from me, his eyes suddenly guarded.

'Why wouldn't I be?' he asked as he curled his hand slightly.

I took his hand and opened it up. 'Because of this maybe.'

I heard him sigh as I took his hand and pulled him into my dorm.

Rifling through my trunk, I pulled out a small vial and offered it to him. 'It's a pain potion.'

He reached out and took it. Its effects were instantaneous.

'Do you ever feel as if it's useless to fight against people like her?' He didn't need to explain who he was talking about.

'No I don't.' He turned to face me for the first time and I caught sight of a steely determination in the eyes that were so often laughing. 'Because if we don't then they'll continue to dictate us and what we do.'

'If it's not her, it'll be Voldemort.' I nodded only managing to hide the shock that he could call he-who-must-not-be-named by his name.

'It's not as if we have to do it alone. We've got the entire DA behind us.'

'Hey.' I stiffened, turned quickly and saw Terry heading towards me. Slowly, I moved my hand under the folds of my robe to hide the fresh cuts on my skin.

'Hi.' He sat down beside me and without saying a single word. It took him seconds zero in on my hand before he gently pulled it towards him.

'It's deeper,' he said, his voice catching a little.

I remained silent; my eyes trained onto his and his fingertips traced the words with the lightest of touches.

'Does that hurt?' he asked, pushing harder on the skin but his eyes never leaving mine.

'No.' I looked down at my hand. 'It doesn't affect me anymore.'

He seemed to stiffen drastically. 'That's not right.' He sighed through his nose. 'You shouldn't have to be used to the pain.'

'Terry,' I placed a hand on his arm. 'With Umbridge here it would've happened sooner or later.'

He shook his head. 'That woman is-'

'With Dumbledore around, Hogwarts will be safe. We just need to rely on him.'

'Can we please talk about something else?'

'Quidditch?'

He launched into his favourite topic without hesitation, the anger fleeing from his eyes.

'She's on her way,' those words caused me and several other members of the DA to stiffen significantly.

A hand reached out for mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I looked up into Terry's eyes.

'I can't believe that she's finally gone.' He beamed at me and I felt my heart flutter at the sight.

'Hopefully never to be seen again.' Taking my hand, he pulled me into the quidditch pitch, his broom tucked under his arm.

'Come on.' As he patted the space before him, I cast an uneasy glance towards hum.

'I can't ride a broom,' I muttered quietly.

'I'm sorry. What was that?' His voice was amused and I knew that he'd heard what I said.

'I can't ride a broom.' I repeated louder this time.

'Do you trust me?' He asked quietly.

'Yes.' Silently he settled me before him, his arms coming round me. As he set off from the ground, I squeezed my eyes shut.

'Open your eyes,' He whispered as he set his chin onto my shoulder.

'I don't want to.'

'Come on.' His arms tightened around me. 'Please.'

Sighing I opened my eyes and immediately looked down. I screwed my eye shut almost instantly.

'Open your eyes but don't look down.'

'Why didn't you tell me earlier?' I muttered as I risked opening my eyes and look straight ahead. Gasping I looked at Hogwarts in all of its beauty.

'It's beautiful, huh?' I leaned back into him.

'Yeah it is.'

As we pulled into the station, I reached up to get my bag. A hand beat me to it.

'Let me get that for you.'

'Thanks Terry.'

As I turned to leave the carriage, he blocked the doorway. I looked at him as he raised his hand to rub the back of his neck nervously. 'So, um, I guess that I'll see you next year.'

'Yeah.' He looked around as if he was trying to say something. 'Terry?'

'Next year will you, um, go to Hogsmeade with me? Hypothetically?'

I smiled. 'Yes. Hypothetically.'


End file.
